wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alethic Logic
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:57, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Archive =Talk To Me= Hands There's another pic of W. giving the finger on this page (you have to scroll down a bit to see it): http://www.bartcop.com/1931.htm I don't know if you want to update the W. pic with this one (I think W's expression is great on this one -- Don't mess with me OR Barney!!! :)). If you do use this pic you would have to do a screen grab of the page and extract the pic because you can't d/l the the image. --OHeL 16:11, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! I've captured it. Decisions, decisions... '--Alethic Logic 16:30, 24 February 2007 (UTC)' Your Prayer for Stephen I adjusted it a little so it didn't sound so much like a Penthouse letter and more like a 12-step program.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:01, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Main Page2 Is supposed to be a page for admins to practice making the real Main Page, before it become the Main Page. Kinda like the Sandbox, but for admins--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:31, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks - I don't know why but I thought I was on main page2 when I got here. It was main page 1. I guess this Northern California weed is better than I thought. '--Alethic Logic 01:54, 21 February 2007 (UTC)' Skeletor I didn't feel Nancy Pelosi was skeletor, my contention all along was that Maria Shriver (wife of Arnold) was skeletor.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:48, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :I agree. Pelosi is Satan's Handmaiden. I think changing that part was the straw that broke Skeletor's back. '--Alethic Logic 18:02, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' ::I think the other guy wanted to keep saying Nancy is skeletor because he had that picture. Oh, and no offense taken, its your talk page, so you decide what it looks like.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:04, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::OK, well, I'll admit I didn't see the picture, but I'll take a look. It seemed like too much Skeletor stuff. We've got to draw a line in the sand somewhere. '--Alethic Logic 18:07, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' ::::Oh, I saw THAT picture. OK, well, this was just goofy. I agree - Skeletor doesn't belong here. '--Alethic Logic 18:10, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' ::The line in the sand was drawn by Geraldo, showing us where Stephen's line in the sand is. But, yes I agree, Skeletor doesn't belong on Nancy Pelosi's page. It seems people are familiar with Stephen's humor, and are familiar with uncyclopedia, and get the two mixed up--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:27, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::It's the difference between truthiness and nonsense. '--Alethic Logic 18:34, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' ::I like to tell 'em, "Randomness is not truthiness" but it means the same thing as what you said.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:38, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Red Hair You are a better writer than that. Go to The Vagina Monologues and see if that gives you any ideas for renaming "RCH".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:08, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :Actually, the RCH part is true. Engineers really use that term. Of course that's probably a good reason to delete it. If it's too dumb, I can back it out. '--Alethic Logic 01:37, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' ::You don't have to delete it, just try to be a little less obvious about what you're saying. We don't want to prevent people from seeing the site at work (that would defeat truthiness) due to one word.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:53, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry, I didn't realize that word was the issue. Do we have a list of words that are on the endangered species list? I didn't realize I need to avoid some words - other than the need to appear to have good taste that is. Anyway, I've deleted it - it wasn't that funny anyway. '--Alethic Logic 07:29, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' :There isn't an official list, you just want to avoid words that would be blocked from a workplace.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:34, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, fuck, you're leaving it up to ME? '--Alethic Logic 07:39, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' :LOL, I liked what you wrote except the word. I don't want to lose our largest audience: bored people at work. We would not be where we are without them.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:44, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ::Ain't it the truth... ::Seriously, though - I just popped in to commend you on all the truthiness you've been spreading around these internets tubes recently. I haven't had as much boredom time of late, but it's been nice to see all your new stuff when I do get the chance to check in. --thisniss 13:15, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks! I'll keep our target audience in mind from now on. '--Alethic Logic 15:12, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' Liberty Bell Caption I adjusted your caption, just a tiny bit so the participle is dangling (on purpose) of course. Fix, keep or change as you see fit.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:39, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Yes, a dangling participle seems appropriate for a bell caption. I'll check it out. '--Alethic Logic 21:41, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' ::Too Much!? HELL NO!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:53, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Re: Taco Bell...LOL. What a wonderfully warped mind you have! I am jealous I didn't think of feel that first! Good job, BTW, we do have a Taco Bell page in case you didn't know.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:27, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Cool, I'll link to the TB page. Yeah, this stuff kinda flows right through me... um... kinda like Taco Bell. '--Alethic Logic 23:29, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' ::Excellent, sick imagery, but excellent. Whatever your musiness is, you need to keep using it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:32, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Caption on Front Page Your caption for the Washington dollar coin cracked me up, so I put it on the front page, congratulations!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:48, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Wow, thanks! I'm embarassed because I think Robin Williams first made the Barbara Bush / Washington comparison. Talk Page Archive If my computer didn't suck (if it wasn't a PC I could have told you at least 5 mintues ago). Please follow the link, change the name as you see fit.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:48, 19 February 2007 (UTC)